1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking winch bars used to tighten straps for securing loads on flat bed trailers. More specifically, the present invention provides an improved winch bar and method for engaging flat bed trailer bindings with assurance that the winch bar will not slip with possible resultant injury.
2. Description of Related Art
Leverage extensions for load bindings are well known in the art. Load bindings or tie-down straps are conventionally used for securing cargoes on flat bed truck trailers and the like. Each strap has a first end connected to one side of the trailer, typically using a stake or anchor ring secured to the truck deck. The other end of the strap is connected to a winch which is tightened by a winch bar via a winch sprocket.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional winch bar of the type having an elongated shaft 10 with a grasping end 12 and a tapered bent end 14. The tapered end 14 is used for engaging different sized winch sprockets. However, experience of users of the prior art winch bar dictates that severe injuries may result because the tapered end 14 has a tendency to slip from the winch sprocket. Several winch bars are noted in the prior art, however, none appear to alleviate the dangers of the accidental slippage from the winch sprocket.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,278, issued Jan. 28, 1964 to Simpson, discloses a safety leverage extension device for use with chain load binders. The device is particularly suited for tightening chain binders, which do not require a turnable winch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,944, issued Apr. 25, 1972 to Able, like Simpson above, discloses a safety leverage extension device for use with chain load binders. The device is particularly suited for tightening chain binders, which do not require a turnable winch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,885, issued Jan. 2, 1973 to Profet, discloses a handle for turning a hoist having an over-burden bending portion for preventing the operator from overloading the hoist. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,981, issued Oct. 29, 1974 to Verest, discloses a tool for tightening chain binders. Like Simpson and Able above, the tool does not require a turnable winch.
Each of U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,916, issued Nov. 3, 1981 to Burroughs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,463, issued Jul. 4, 1995 to Howell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,505, issued Jun. 11, 1996 to Lawrence; Soviet Union Patent Document No. 1,463,567, published Mar. 17, 1989; and Sweden Patent Document No. 7,713,216, published Jun. 27, 1979, discloses a device for tightening chain binders that secure cargo. Each of U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,387, issued Feb. 27, 1996 to Ruegg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,651, issued Apr. 16, 1985 to Prete, Jr. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,429, issued Aug. 27, 1996 to Sergent, discloses a self ratcheting strap binder; these devices generally are found intermediate of the ends of the strap binder.
German Patent Document No. 3,525,322, published Apr. 2, 1987, discloses a turnbuckle binding system for stacked containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,742, issued Oct. 17, 1989 to Dillon, discloses a safety tie down bar hand grip system having a bar with a plurality of resilient sleeves thereon. The resilient sleeves provide hand grips or stops for use on a winding rachet winch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,565, issued Jul. 18, 1995 to Chan and U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,154, issued Jun. 20, 1995 to Edwards, each discloses a winch or leverage bar for use on cargo binding winch devices. The devices have a predetermined lip and groove for engaging a sprocket hole of a winch. The lip and groove assist in turning the winch sprocket by preventing the bar from slipping out of the sprocket. However, these devices do not accommodate various types of winch sprockets.
Thus a need is seen for an winch bar improving the safety of its use. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.